beyond_bordersfandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Mossier
Killian Mossier Madame Boulanger Numerous unnamed relatives |job = Gypsy taxicab driver |path = Spree Killer Enucleator Abductor |signature = Varied post-mortem mutilation |mo = Manual strangulation Heart removal |victims = 4 killed 2 attempted 4 assaulted 1 attempted assault |status = Deceased |actor = Ivo Nandi |appearance = The Lonely Heart }} "I am... an artiste. I took flesh and bone and made them, uh... transcendent. But none of this would be possible without you. You are my muse, Amy. Because of you, I am transcendent." Paul Mossier, a.k.a. "The Butcher of Paris", was a delusional spree killer who appeared in The Lonely Heart. Background Mossier was born in a lesser-known branch of the Boulangers, a French family that owned a once-renowned wood-craftsman company outside of Marseilles from 1880 to 1987. He was often abused by his father, who had high expectations of him joining the family business. He once burned Mossier's hand while trying unsuccessfully to teach him how to carve wood. Developing severe mental illness as an adult, Mossier was disowned by his family as a result. Afterwards, he racked up a record for assaulting women. In February 2015, he attempted to assault a police officer, but was apprehended and institutionalized at l'Institut du Pinel. He became close to Amy Wallace, an American-born woman who volunteered at the institution and used art therapy. He eventually developed romantic feelings towards her. About a month prior to "The Lonely Heart", Amy moved out of France to be engaged. In an effort to reunite with her, Mossier managed to get himself discharged from l'Institut du Pinel despite the staff's concerns about his past violent tendencies. He then began killing women in order to send his message of love to Amy. The Lonely Heart Paul is first seen stalking Samantha Wade from his car. When Samantha breaks her slipper, Paul drives up beside her and offers her a ride, which she accepts. When they arrive at her home, he kills her and stabs her in the eyes post-mortem. Hours later, Paul goes after his next target, Bianca Lewis. Once she enters her apartment, he follows her inside, knocks on the door, and tells her that she left something behind. When Bianca opens the door, Paul forces his way inside, kills her, and decapitates her post-mortem. The following night, Paul drives up beside Katherine Baker as she is leaving a café and offers her a ride. During the ride, Paul asks Katherine about her boyfriend and the friend she is staying with. She becomes suspicious and tries to get out, but Paul refuses. Then, Katherine uses her smartphone to take pictures of Paul and threatens that she will send it to the French police if he doesn't let her out. In response, he starts to drive recklessly. When Katherine opens the door and jumps out, he runs her over with his vehicle and kills her by removing her heart. At Paul's hideout, he watches his TV set and sees a news report of Commissaire Pierre Clement giving out Paul's profile. Enraged, he abandons his taxi and uses a tow truck to lure in Alexandra Lafayette when she is stranded on the road. He asks her if she speaks English and if she is American. After finding out she is a native Frenchwoman, Paul is about to drive away when Alexandra stops him and asks if he is not helping her. Knowing that the police are closing in on him and he no longer has enough time to carry out his full fantasy, Paul abducts her, takes her to her house, kills her, cuts open her stomach, and stuffs dead butterflies in her. Afterwards, he goes to Amy's apartment and abducts her. At his hideout, he plays a phonograph, just as Amy regains consciousness. She finds Bianca's head, which horrifies her. Paul shows her his "art" and asks her if she likes it, but she is further horrified and insults him, calling him sick and disgusting. Enraged, Paul takes out a knife, cuts his palm, smears his blood on Amy's face, and punches her. He then retrieves an ax, apologizes, and tries to kill her. Suddenly, Garrett and Seger arrive; Garrett shoots Paul in the shoulder, while Amy flees. Garrett orders Paul to put the ax down, but he charges at Jack, forcing Garrett to shoot Paul three times in the chest, killing him. Modus Operandi Paul targeted Caucasian American women who lived in or were visiting Paris. He would offer them a ride in his car (which had a symbol of a hackney horse so they would know it was a gypsy cab) and ask them questions, such as where they use to live and if they lived alone. Once his first two victims opened the door to their apartments, he would force his way in, manually strangle them to death, and pose their bodies in a sitting position. When he killed his third victim, Katherine Barker, he ran her over with her car after she tried to escape, crushing her legs in the process, fatally removed her heart, and posed her body into a sitting position in an alley. When he killed his fourth victim, Alexandra Lafayette (who was a French citizen and not an American), he offered her a ride in his tow-truck, killed her again by manual strangulation, took her body to his property, and then later to her home. He tried to pose her body, but was interrupted by Alexandra's husband entering the house. His signature was mutilating his victims in various ways to express his messages of love for Amy. He stabbed his first victim's eyes post-mortem with timber scribes to say that he was "blinded by love". His second victim had her head cut off post-mortem with a saw and taken afterwards, as a way of saying that he "lost his head". As previously stated, he removed Katherine's heart out, which he then put in her hands in order to say that he "has his heart in his hands". His fourth victim had grass demon butterflies stuffed in her stomach after it was cut open, to say that he "has butterflies in his stomach". When he tried to kill Amy and Jack, he attempted to kill them with a broad hatchet. Profile The unsub is a male aged in his 40s who is criminally sophisticated, strong, and patient. Because he spends his time finding potential victims, it is likely that he does not have a job. He might use the gypsy cab service to make money and only strikes when he manages to find the right victim. Based on the staging of his third victim, it appears all of his victims are surrogates for the unsub's true target and their murders are means for him to develop the courage and confidence to commit his final crime. Known Victims *February 1986: Unnamed woman *November 1990: Unnamed woman *July 1995: Unnamed victim *August 2009: Unnamed woman *2015: **February: Unnamed police officer **October 22: Samantha Wade **October 24: Bianca Lewis **October 24-25: Katherine Barker **October 26: ***Alexandra Lafayette ***Amy Wallace ***Jack Garrett Appearances *Season One **The Lonely Heart Category:Beyond Borders Characters Category:Criminals Category:European Criminals Category:Deceased